This invention relates to an adapter assembly which is used to attach a module such as a solid state drive (SSD) to an electronic apparatus.
For example, this type of adapter assembly is disclosed in JP 2016-51814A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIGS. 26 and 27, Patent Document 1 discloses an adapter assembly 90 which comprises an attachment member (main member) 910, a coupling member 920 (male screw) and a coupling member 930 (male screw). The main member 910 has an opening 912 which is formed with a female thread. The adapter assembly 90 is used to attach a module 94 such as an SSD to a wall portion 98 of an electronic apparatus 96. When the module 94 is attached to the wall portion 98, the coupling member 920 is first used to attach the adapter assembly 90 to the module 94, and the coupling member 930 is subsequently used to screw the adapter assembly 90 to the wall. The thus-attached module 94 is grounded to the wall portion 98.
When the adapter assembly 90 is attached to the module 94, the coupling member 920 is screwed into and fixed to the opening 912 of the main member 910. As a result, an end of the module 94 is interposed between a head of the coupling member 920 and an end of the main member 910 and is held by the adapter assembly 90.
Referring to FIGS. 26 and 27, when the coupling member 920 is screwed into the opening 912, the end of the module 94 receives a rotational force along a rotation direction of the coupling member 920 in addition to another force along an axial direction of the coupling member 920. If the coupling member 920 is firmly screwed into the opening 912 so that the head of the coupling member 920 is tightly pressed against the end of the module 94, the module 94 might be separated from the main member 910 because of this rotational force. On the other hand, if the coupling member 920 is loosely screwed, the ground of the module 94 via the main member 910 becomes unstable. In other words, electrical connection of the module 94 with the electronic apparatus becomes unstable.